


big helper

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Bonnie likes to help out at her big brother's gym.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Eureka | Bonnie
Series: Peecember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 5





	big helper

Clemont is the best gym leader that there is, and one of the strongest trainers ever. At least, his little sister operates under that assumption, but she is at that age, and is close enough with her big brother, that of course she thinks the world revolves around him. Actually, she idolizes her big brother a lot more than she probably should, and has not quite grown out of saying things like that she wants to marry him when she grows up.

Even though she is getting past the age where that should be acceptable or cute, she continues to cling to that notion. Eventually, people are going to start wondering about her attachment to Clemont, because it does not seem like her infatuation is fading any time soon.

Either way, she idolizes him and is always happy to be able to help out in his gym, glad that she gets to direct the quiz that determines if trainers are able to face him or not. It is a busy job, but she does her best at it, all to make sure that Clemont will praise her for it at the end of the day, and so that she can be included. Otherwise, he would go off to the gym every day without her, and she would be left to do nothing but miss him.

Like this, she gets to help, and it really isn’t _that_ hard, except when there are a handful of challengers in a day, and she has to run multiple quizzes, and then she sometimes has to miss out on Clemont’s battles with the trainers, because she is so busy dealing with the next one in line. On one such day, she is left a little stressed because she hasn’t had the chance to go to the bathroom in a while, and she is having a hard time holding still behind her podium, while she runs what she hopes is the last trainer through their quiz.

Once this one is over, she has to go watch them battle Clemont, because this is the third trainer in a row, and she missed the last two. Of those two, she knows he lost one and won one, and she wishes that she could be there to cheer him on, because he might have won the other if she had been there. Even though she needs to pee, she can’t miss this battle.

By the time she is through the final quiz, she is relieved that there is no one else here to challenge her big brother, because she doesn’t know if she can manage another. Bonnie doesn’t even know if she can hold it throughout his whole battle, but she has to try, because she can’t miss it. She has no excuse for missing even a single second of this one, and she doesn’t want Clemont to think she didn’t want to come watch.

Her place is at his side, and that is where she remains, fists clenched at her sides and legs pressed tight together. Clemont is too focused on his battle to notice her desperate state, as she bites her lip hard, shaking from the effort of trying to hold it. She knows that she is too old for accidents, and doesn’t plan on letting that happen, but she also has to be there to see this through until the end. No matter what happens, she has to hold it until the end.

Luckily for her, despite this trainer’s ability to make it to Clemont, it seems they stand no chance against him, and he wipes the floor with them, until they are down to their last Pokemon. Whenever she knows no one is looking at her, Bonnie will push a hand between her legs, holding herself for just a second, just to make it a little more bearable, and then she will try and act natural. Which is hard when she can’t stand still at all, shifting her weight from foot to foot, until finally, Clemont is bidding the trainer goodbye, and urging them to come back and challenge him again soon.

Bonnie sighs with relief, but a little too soon, because she feels a bit leak out into her panties. Squeaking, she grabs herself again, just in time for Clemont to turn and face her as he says, “Well, that was a pretty busy afternoon, huh…Bonnie?!”

She’s so embarrassed, but there is nothing she can do about it right now, left holding herself and trembling, so close to losing control that there is nothing else for it. Clemont gawks at her for a moment before asking, “Why did you wait so long? Bonnie, you need to get to the bathroom now!”

“I know!” she whines. “I just didn’t want to miss another battle!”

“Oh, Bonnie…” he says with a sigh, but he does not scold her. “Do you think you can get there on your own?”

She nods, but tries to take a step, immediately stopping because she leaks again, and shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I…I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, I’ll get you there,” he replies, leaning down to pick her up. Clemont is far from strong, and has struggled more and more with carrying her, the bigger she has gotten, but right now, he lifts her like it is effortless, and is quick to head for the gym’s bathroom, meant for him and his trainers. Bonnie trembles in his arms, unable to cling to him like she normally would, because she can’t let go of herself.

Even that is not enough, though. She keeps leaking and leaking, until, much to her horror, what comes out is a lot more than just a leak. Bonnie lets out a shriek, trying to tell Clemont to put her down, but it’s too late. Right there in his arms, just before they reach the bathroom, she can’t stop it anymore, and starts peeing, quickly soaking through her panties and her shorts, and getting Clemont wet in the process.

He surprises her by not putting her down as soon as he realizes what is happening. Instead, he holds her closer, even though she tries to protest this. Clemont shushes her, rubbing her back and holding her all the way through, until her bladder is empty and both of them are wet.

“Shh, it’s okay, Bonnie,” he says, as she gives into tears.

“But it isn’t okay!” she wails. “I didn’t mean to…but I got you all wet, and I couldn’t even…”

“It’s been a really busy afternoon, Bonnie. It’s not your fault you couldn’t make it,” he assures her. She is not sure if she believes him or not, knowing that she could have prevented this. But with her beloved big brother comforting her in such a gentle voice and holding her so close, she can’t help but accept it, if only because she loves being spoiled.

Eventually, he does sit her down, because the two of them have to get cleaned up. But when he does, Bonnie leans up to give him a quick kiss, even though she is getting too old to not know the difference between kissing her brother on the cheek and on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
